


Untitled - Birthday fic

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your basic, everyday smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled - Birthday fic

Ryan sat propped up against the headboard of Seth’s bed, patiently listening to Seth expound on the greatness that was ‘Death Cab for Cutie’. Personally, he couldn’t see it, but then again, Ryan’s taste in music was questionable. Just ask Seth. I mean, ‘Journey’? C’mon!

But, Ryan really wasn’t listening to Seth and his expounding. He was busy. Busy doing some of his own expounding. Albeit silent expounding, but expounding nonetheless.

That’s because Ryan was busy watching the way Seth’s mouth moved… the way Seth’s lips twisted and turned, like they were elastic or something. Like they would be soft but unyielding. Pliant. Like they could wrap around… something, and…

Oh who the fuck was he kidding? He was thinking what it would be like to have Seth’s lips wrapped around his dick, sucking all life from his body.

Ryan didn’t realize it, but his thoughts were actually making him smile. Like smile. As in a real human grin. Something that Ryan just never did.

The silence of the room actually brought Ryan out of his mental ‘expounding’ and he blinked several times before looking at a very surprised Seth.

“What?” Ryan asked. He gulped just a little as Seth’s mouth formed an ‘O’. “What?” Ryan repeated a bit exasperated.

Seth just stood in the middle of the room, hands frozen in mid-air, staring at Ryan like he’d just grown another… Grown? Ryan glanced down. Shit! He’d ‘grown’ all right. His cock looked like it was fighting to get the hell outta his pants. Chino’s chinos were tented and little chino was aching (pun intended) to get out and discover Seth’s ‘O’. Maybe plug up that ‘O’.

Seth began moving slowly towards the bed and Ryan blinked in shock. This couldn’t be happening. Seth couldn’t really want this, could he? Well, he wasn’t fleeing the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. No, no. Seth was doing the opposite of fleeing. Advancing was more like it. Advancing like a cheetah about to pounce on its prey.

Prey? Since when did Ryan become the prey? He was always the ‘preyor’, not the ‘preyee’. What the fu—?

The next thing Ryan knew, Seth was on him, mouth pressed against his own, tongue darting inside Ryan own mouth, practically drilling down his throat. 

Who knew that Seth could do aggressive?

Ryan didn’t know and he didn’t care at the moment. All he knew, or cared for, for that matter, was that Seth was kissing him… hard… deep… wet.

Teeth clacked together as hands found purchase on clothing, gripping and grasping at fabric, desperate to get them the hell off bodies.

Ryan froze as his shirt was literally ripped off of him. Seth had grabbed a handful of cloth on each side of the buttons and tore, leaving shredded remains in his wake. The next to go was Ryan’s wifebeater. Now, these things are not easy to tear, but somehow, someway, Seth ripped that in half as though it were crepe paper.

Ryan lay back and panted. 

Who knew Seth was so strong? For a scrawny kid, he had a bit of muscles.

But Ryan couldn’t think about that anymore because the next thing he knew, Seth had his face buried on his chest. Lips nipping and biting Ryan’s nipples, teeth scraping over the sensitive pebbles, making them harder and harder until they ached.

Ryan was about to push Seth off, they hurt so bad, but Seth began to move down slowly, laving a wet, hot trail down Ryan’s chest.

Smoldering brown eyes glanced up at Ryan and Ryan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming. Just the look alone made him want to lose his load. But he held out, wanting Seth’s hot, wet ‘O’, more.

He was soooo not disappointed.

Seth made short work on the buttons of Ryan’s chinos and yanked down both pants and boxers in one easy movement. 

Ryan could feel Seth’s moist breath on his hard dick, but Seth made no move to touch him. Just the feel of the air currents around his shaft was making Ryan crazy. Ryan tried to thrust his hips, but Seth pushed him down, stilling his motion.

Ryan flicked his eyes up, thinking that maybe Seth was feeling intimidated or scared. Ryan wasn’t sure if Seth had ever done this before and maybe Seth was having second thoughts. But one look into mischievous brown eyes had Ryan realizing that he was being played with… in more ways than one. Seth may or may not have been a novice at the whole cocksucking thing, but he certainly wasn’t frightened or daunted by Ryan’s need. On the contrary, Seth looked to be enjoying this whole thing.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. His hard dick was becoming painful. His balls felt like they were ready to explode. He wanted Seth’s mouth and he wanted it now, damn it!

“Seth! God damn it! Fucking suck me now!”

He watched Seth’s eyes twinkle and his lips curve up into a grin. Ryan was about to demand more, curse more, anything to get Seth where he wanted him until Seth dropped his head and engulfed Ryan’s cock, taking him all the way down to the root.

“Fucking, YES!” Ryan shouted, hands gripping the blanket beneath him, hips thrusting up, sending his dick deep into Seth’s throat. 

His brain ceased functioning or else he would have spared a thought that he might be choking Seth, but all brain cells had migrated to his balls and all Ryan could do was pump his hips, forcing himself further down Seth’s throat. The pressure of throat muscles working his cock sent him further into the abyss and after plunging several more times into Seth’s mouth, Ryan came like he hadn’t come in ages. His balls tightened and exploded their load with no end in sight.

And Seth fucking kept swallowing!

After an eternity, Ryan managed to peel his eyelids open and look down his body. Seth sat smugly between his spread thighs, licking his lips, like he’d just had the best ice cream cone ever.

“So,” Ryan croaked. He swallowed to wet his throat and tried again. “So. That was… unexpected.”

Seth smiled playfully. “Not really.”

“No?” Ryan asked, trying to sit up. But his muscles were pretty much still in a liquid state so he gave up and grabbed Seth instead, bringing him down on top of his body.

“Nope. I’ve wanted to do that, like, forever.”

Ryan leaned his head back as far as he could while lying on the bed. “Really,” he stated incredulously.

“Yep.”

“So why tonight?” Ryan asked.

Seth slid his hand down until it was cupping the now flaccid cock. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.” Seth bent down and kissed Ryan. Ryan could still taste himself on Seth’s lips and groaned.

Ryan pulled back and grinned. “Definitely one of your better ideas.”

“I think so, too,” Seth agreed and kissed Ryan again. 

Definitely one of Seth’s better ideas, Ryan thought as he lost himself in Seth.


End file.
